


弦外知音

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, 反乌托邦, 失忆症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 续《无名之曲与不死之心》他们终于久别重逢。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 12





	弦外知音

**Author's Note:**

> 听到了鬼卞与银临合作的《弦外知音》有感而发

指挥长敲响了陈伟丞的门，此时他们刚结束会议没多久。

"陈，我听说审核部的人卡住了你的档案？"他在陈伟丞对面的椅子随意地坐下，"别太在意那些。"

"我当然不在意。"陈伟丞收拾着桌子上的东西，"我们当中那些有着为委员会工作经历的，都会被刻意关注——那不是他们的错，他们的确需要提防一些。"

"不——"指挥长按住了他手里的书，"我听说了一件事，关于你的一个朋友。" 陈伟丞重新坐下。

"他是叫杨博尧对吗？"

"是。"

"其实，他并没有死。"指挥长打开桌子上的显示屏，调出信息库，用他的指纹解锁了最高权限的档案库，调出了那一份编号为HX-100的文件。

"杨博尧的家属在委员会任职，其中一位是大总统的秘书长，还有两位是委员议会代表。但我猜你的那位朋友经历了一些事情，否则他也该处于这个庞大的政治体系当中，而不是被当做流浪者羁押起来……话说回来，议会的那几个人把他的档案改掉了，偷偷把人藏在疗养院，这件事几乎没有人知道。可能正是因为你和杨博尧关系密切，他们才会对你格外关注。"

"你们是如何发现这件事的？"陈伟丞沉声问道，他看起来不那么相信指挥长的话。

"我们在疗养院发现了杨博尧，但是……他什么也不记得了。但是他的私人物品里，我们发现了与你有关的东西，有几张照片之类的……"

指挥长叹了口气，又问道："我过来只是想告诉你这件事，毕竟，委员会的那些人都不在了，你是唯一的，和他还有联系的人。你想要去见见他吗？虽然他可能不认识你了。"

"我不确定……"陈伟丞低下了头，"也许，等天气晴朗一点吧。"

这些日子一直是阴天。

那是一个早晨，杨博尧早早地起来练习小提琴，他手里的琴是疗养院的人给他的，他总觉得生疏，好像这把琴并不属于他。每当他摸着那把琴，似乎有什么东西堵塞了他的耳朵、他的心——连着演奏都变得不够真切，好像现下他所看到的、所听到的、所触摸到的，都是假象，都是一场被精心粉饰的梦，似乎就在他睡醒之前，世界经历过了天翻地覆的变化。

"杨先生，有人来看你了。"

琴声戛然而止，杨博尧放下了琴，他跟着护士绕过花园，入口的藤蔓遮住了他的视线，等他伸手拨开那些叶片，他便看见了那个瘦高的男人，手里拿着一个琴盒。

"你好。"

陈伟丞张了张嘴，却发现杨博尧的脸色十分惊讶。

"你……"杨博尧不知道是否要说出来，对面的男人望着他无声地流泪，好像久别重逢。

"我终于再次见到你了。"陈伟丞上前一步，他微微矮下身子放下了琴盒，然后抱住了呆滞的杨博尧。

“也许你不记得我了，可是你只要还在这儿——这样就足够了。”

“我，我见过你……呃，从照片里。”杨博尧不好意思地笑着，“我猜我们曾经是好朋友？”

“是。”陈伟丞难过地微笑，因为他曾经把这位朋友弄丢了，在那漫长的过错与错过之间，他以为自己永远失去了杨博尧。

陈伟丞拿出了琴盒，“我想，是时候物归原主了。”

灰蓝色的云朵与耀眼的日光交织着，花园里一片静谧。杨博尧缓缓伸手去触碰那把琴，那种隔阂感终于消失殆尽，他也无需怀疑陈伟丞的话——这的确是他的琴。

那些过往的音符自遥远以前溯游而归，萦绕于他的指尖，不需要弓与弦，那旋律早就铭记于心——超脱在时间距离之外，他再抬眼去看陈伟丞，万种思绪尽数涌现。

从日暮之下两人携手共行的身影，再到白塔之中二人隔着玻璃的无言交谈，纵然历经波折，却无关弦上弦外，总有一人等在原地。

“也许，我是说也许，我记起你了。”杨博尧说。

陈伟丞从无数个梦里醒来，这一次，他真真切切地看到杨博尧正对着他笑。

他们终于久别重逢。


End file.
